La magia del primer beso
by Nympha13
Summary: Muchos pensarán que mi primer beso fué con Michael, o con Dean... Pero debo decirles la verdad.... El conocedor de mis labios por primera vez fué: Cedric Diggory


La magia del primer beso...

**_"¿Sabes dónde está tu corazón  
o lo intercambiaste por algo  
para que lo tengan en un lugar mejor?  
¿Sabes dónde está tu amor?  
¿Piensas que lo perdiste?  
Lo sentiste con tanta fuerza, pero  
nada salió  
como quería"_**

El primer beso... ¿mágico?...¿único?....hermoso....sin duda.

Muchos pensarán que mi primer beso fué con Michael, o con Dean.... Les contaré la verdad...quién me dió mi primer beso:

Cedric Diggory.

Núnca olvidaré ese día, recuerdo que legamos exhaustos pero contentos al campamento donde nos quedaríamos mientras se desarrollaba la copa mundial de quidditch. En seguida llegamos, todos nos dispusimos a buscar lo necesario para nuestra estancia se hiciera cómoda, tal y como si estuviesemos en La Madriguera, claro, no contábamos con que papá iba a pasar parte del día encendiendo y apagando los cerillos por diversión. En fin, mientras todos estaban con sus deberes y el trío se iba una vez más juntos me encaminé a buscar algunas ramas secas para la fogata.

**_"Bien, bendice mi alma  
Eres un alma solitaria  
porque no dejarás ir  
nada de lo que tienes"_**

Pronto conseguí un claro en el cual había muchas de ella y me dispuse a recoger cuantas se me hacía fácil llevar al campamento, el lugar estaba un poco alejado de las carpas, por lo que no debía llevar mucho peso. Mientras recogía dejaba volar mi imaginación a momentos en los cuales Harry se me acercaba en pleno juego de Quidditch y me decía lo tan enamorado que estaba de mi, en otras, imaginaba que se ubicaba justo en el centro del campo y me confesaba su eterno amor por mi; Un segundo después de haber comenzado a recolectar las ramas sentí pasos acercándose por uno de los costados del claro, al voltearme no pude esconder un jadeo, pero al ver de quién se trataba, sólo le dirigí una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

-¡Ah! estás aquí...

-Hola Cedric...

-Hola, fuí a su campamento y allí me dijeron que estabas aquí, vine a ayudarte.

-Oh...gracias –_Pude sentir mis mejillas encenderse._

-Siempre te veo en Hogwarts, estás en tercero ¿verdad?

-Si, yo también te veo....todas lo hacen en realidad -_Esto último salío sólo como un susurro que lamentablemente él percibió._

-Oh -_Fué lo único que dijo y en ese momento me sentí tan avergonzada que pensé que incendiaría el clarp entero con el calor de mis mejillas._

**_"Bien, lo único que necesito  
es el aire que respiro  
y un lugar donde descansar  
mi cabeza"_**

Recorríamos el camino de vuelta con un buen botín de ramas y troncos secos, pero no dejábamos de lanzarnos miradas de curiosidad y sonrisas cómplices, yo aún no entendía la situación...hasta hacía pocos momentos no dejaba de soñar con un Harry expresandome su amor eterno, y ahora estaba caminando junto a un chico super apuesto, sonriéndole como una tonta.

-Pues...-_comenzó Cedric_- A tí también te ven mucho en Hogwarts... es decir, llamas mucho la atención allí.

-¿En serio?...- _Definitivamente el comentario me había tomado de sorpresa._

-Oh, si...es que en realidad eres muy linda.

_El calor de mis mejillas se trasladó a mi cuello y no pude reprimir una sonrisa._

-Gracias...

Pero, ¿cuándo algo me había salido bien sin tener un arrebato de sorpresa?... cómo si mis manos se hubiesen vuelto de mantequilla, todos los troncos y ramas que llevaba en mi regazo cayeron al piso con un ruido sordo. De inmediato me dispuse a recogerlas maldiciendome por dentro.

-¡Que torpe! -_me dije a mi misma._

-Permíteme ayudarte- _Al instante tenía el rostro de Cedric a menos de diez centímetros de mi, y no pude evitar sumergirme en sus ojos verdes, que se me hacían tan familiares y tan únicos a la vez._

-Gra..- _Pero el agradecimiento no llegó a expresarse porque al darme cuenta Cedric y yo teníamos nuestros labios unidos en un beso sencillo, tierno, mágico...en mi primer beso._

**_"¿Sabes dónde está tu destino  
y estás intentando torcerlo?  
Estás haciendo lo que puedes y  
viéndote lo mejor  
Estás rogando poder hacerlo"_**

No supe si fué él, o si fuí yo...pero sin reclamar cada uno respondió a ese beso inesperado... definitivamente ese no era su primer beso... él era tierno y decidido a la vez, mientras que yo tenía todo el cuerpo paralizado y no sabía qué movimiento venía luego....mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y me sentía torpe, pero él me guió tiernamente tomandome el rostro con sus manos y abriendo mi boca con la suya, tan tímidamente pero al mismo tiempo tan experto. Fué maravilloso.

Sin decir nada más, nos separamos, levantamos las ramas y nos encaminamos al campamento...

Lo que pasó luego lo recuerdo como si hubiese estado en trance, estuve aturdida todo el día, pero aturdida de emoción por supuesto. A partir de ese día cuando nos veíamos en Hogwarts, no evitabamos miradas cómplices y sonrisas tontas, pero no ocurrió nada más. A Harry lo amaba por supuesto, y núnca lo hubiese dejado de amar por nadie, pero no puedo negar que aún hoy en día, al recordar con cariño a Cedric Diggory, el recuerdo de mi primer beso inunda mi mente y le agradezco que haya sido una persona tan valiente admirable como él, quién me haya mostrado de una manera tan tierna el lenguaje universal del amor.

**_"¿Sabes dónde está el final?  
¿Piensas que puedes verlo?  
Bien, hasta que llegues ahí  
sigue, sigue adelante y grítalo  
Sólo dilo..."_**

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Negro Cursiva: Traducción Say (All I Need) "One Republic"

Holaaaa!!! Mi primer one C/G, no es muy largo y pues espero no lo haya llevado muy fuera del contexto de la história original, en realidad no sabemos quién le dió su primer beso a Gin, y pues quise jugar con eso....  
A pesar de que es una pareja en la que nunca me había fijado, debo decirles que me gustó mucho escribir esto...me sentí cómoda y pues me gustó mucho lo que resultó. Espero les guste también a ustedes.

Una vez más agradezco a mis chicas del foro **chocolate y menta **por haberme planteado el reto, éste y muchos otros de mis one-shot's son producto de los desafío expuestos en tan maravillosa página!

Así que les dejo la dirección, pásense por allí y además podrán conseguir a muchas escritoras conocidas, compartir noticias y disfrutar al máximo este mundo mágico!

**chocolate-y-menta (.) foroes (.) net**

_Besosss Nympha_13_**  
**


End file.
